


Idk nan molla

by Joonickle



Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Demigods, Mild Smut, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Wolfsbane Use, Stray kids is extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joonickle/pseuds/Joonickle





	1. Chapter 1

Bobo la n.a. Hhhhhhhh


	2. Happy Birthday Kim Taehyung

Your voice deep as the ocean,

 your face, a beautiful masterpiece,

your love for the arts and music.

As time passes,

the sun might lose its moon,

rocks might lose their luster,

stars might lose their brightness.

But your ethereal heart will never be forgotten.

Thank you.

Happy Birthday Kim Taehyung.

Weloveyouuuu 


End file.
